A Word Of Advice
is the two hundred and sixtieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Flashback: The night before the Winter Cup final, at Rakuzan High School's gym, Akashi thinks that it's interesting, but he honestly did not expect that he also could enter the Zone. He was also surprised that Aomine relied on his own talents to enter the Zone on his own accord. Akashi thoughtfully concludes that entering the Zone is not a problem as long as he has the power to open it, the concentration to maintain it, and the key to it, meaning his own conditions, to enter it. However, before entering the Zone, Aomine actually wanted to open the gate to the Zone forcefully by himself by finding the way to open it, and Aomine is not to be underestimated. Then Mibuchi, Nebuya, and Hayama enter the gym, and Akashi asks the 3 to play against him in a 3-vs-1 match, to which the trio are surprised, and think that Akashi himself cannot defeat them. However, in the end, Akashi wins. Akashi tells the shocked trio that this killer movement will only be used when the match is extremely unfavourable for Rakuzan, and he will advise the trio then. Presently, Seirin is in high spirits and want to get even more points to get back into the game. Then the team decides to use the S.A.M defense tactic when Rakuzan inbounds. The tactic works with credits going to Kagami's Zone that covered most of the defense, which allowed Kuroko to intercept the ball at any time. Kuroko managed to intercept the ball, passing it to Kiyoshi, who battles Nebuya under the post. Nebuya is shocked by Kiyoshi's reckless playing style; then Kiyoshi makes a quick spin on Nebuya and dunks the ball in. Now it is just a 10 point game, 78 - 88. ]] Akashi then tells Mibuchi that the next possession will be the last for the rest of the team to attack; he then makes a good pass to break the S.A.M defense tactic, and then Akashi just stays on the defense side of the court. Many in the audience are surprised as to what Akashi might be thinking. Recalling Akashi's advice, since the Zone's conditions vary, Akashi's condition is when he decides that he will not rely on ordering others to get the win, but he will win all by himself. It simply means that he is very disappointed in the rest of the team; therefore, he is giving up on the team. Back to the match: Kagami makes the steal, and he now faces only Akashi. Kagami thinks that Rakuzan will not be able to defend the Meteor Jam like in the first half. Just when Kagami is about to make the jump, Akashi steals the ball away. Stunned, Seirin realizes that Akashi has entered the Zone. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Seijūrō Akashi's Zone Navigation